bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Ackar
Ackar was the Prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. History Ackar came into being on Spherus Magna prior to any of the other Glatorian. He participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. After the Shattering occurred, and the new social system had been developed, Ackar became a Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, and eventually gained the position of Prime Glatorian. He has won the Great Tournament many times over the past years. Later, the former Glatorian Gelu found a detailed map of Vulcanus when he fought the Bone Hunter Fero. He showed it to Raanu, and they assumed that the Bone Hunters planned a raid on Vulcanus. Gresh, who was there at the time, was sent to hire more Glatorian, who could help defending the village. Gelu and Ackar went to ask the exiled Glatorian Malum for help. At first, their request was rejected. But when Ackar mentioned that the attackers were Bone Hunters, Malum agreed to have his Vorox attack a Bone Hunter camp. The Fire Tribe recently contracted Ackar to fight the Ice Tribe Glatorian Gelu. Ackar defeated Gelu, earning Vulcanus a large supply of Exsidian. Ackar, along with the other Glatorian, traveled to the Arena Magna in order to take part in the Great Tournament. The event was interrupted by the invading Skrall army, and Ackar fought beside the other Glatorian in order to fend them off. The Skrall army eventually overwhelmed the Glatorian and claimed the city. Ackar returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. During Mata Nui's descent into the desert, Ackar was honing his fighting skills with Kiina and preparing for an upcoming match with Strakk. Ackar defeated Strakk in battle, only to be struck from behind by the ice warrior. Mata Nui intervened, challenging Strakk to a rematch and winning both the match and Ackar's friendship. Later, Ackar, Mata Nui, and Kiina traveled towards Tajun in a Thornatus. Passing the Sandray Canyon, they were attacked by a Skopio Creature and some Bone Hunters. After some time, Mata Nui managed to take control over the Thornax Launcher on the Skopio's back, and used it to help his friends. At this point, he told Ackar and Kiina to get back to the vehicle. After some more fighting, he unleashed a rock slide, burying the Skopio and the Bone Hunters. He escaped with Ackar and Kiina. They made it to Tajun to find smoke coming out of the Agori huts. They find Gresh, wounded, who just manages to tell them that the Bone Hunters and Skrall have formed an alliance, just before falling into unconsciousness. They see that what he says is true when Tuma appears in the village, followed by several Bone Hunters. Kiina says that they wouldn't find them in the chamber, so they go in. The chamber has six openings that contained the resources that were once plentiful on Bara Magna, until the Great Beings came. They lay down Gresh, and find that an Agori, Berix, was in the chamber. Kiina says that he is a thief, and tries to get at him. Mata Nui asks Berix to heal Gresh, and so he does. They go into a place deep in the chamber, which appears to be another chamber, filled with weird writing. Mata Nui sees a picture of a huge robot, identical to the one that Teridax took control of and now enslaved his people, and says that they are on the right track. Ackar slams two Bone Hunter's heads together that were standing on guard.(Kiina says she wants the next ones, Ackar agrees.) Mata Nui says that he must go back to his homeland. Ackar offers to teach Mata Nui how to fight if he stayed, and then came up with an idea. Ackar asks Mata Nui to do what he did with Click and the Vorox tail. Mata Nui tries it, and it works. Ackar's new weapon spews a jet of fire into the air. Ackar thanks Mata Nui for his new weapon. Mata Nui also upgrades the other's weapons. The group decides to set out for Tesara in the morning. While they are driving to find a likely space to rest, Gresh complains about having cool weapons and new powers that no one will let him put to the test. Kiina then demonstrates her water powers on a huge rock, sending it flying. The group stops at a clearing full of rocks. Kiina blasts again, but Ackar intervenes with his fire powers. The two have a standoff with their powers, and Gresh and Berix watch, until Gresh decides to test his powers and blows both water and fire away. Ackar scolds them for being careless about their powers, and attempts to strike at Mata Nui, to teach him to be on guard. Mata Nui blocks, but the force of the blow makes Click fly off and land on Kiina's arm. Ackar picks Click up and throws it back to Mata Nui. He tells Mata Nui to predict what the attacker's move will be next, find their weakness, and use it against them. The group sets out for Tesara, Berix lying in a resting position on top of the Thornatus. They get off when they get in the gates of the village. Berix sees a weapon and goes to "collect" it, but Kiina intervenes and slaps his hand. Berix tells Kiina to stop doing that, and Kiina drops a hint about suspecting him to be the traitor. Berix tells her that he is not traitor or a thief. Kiina then goes into the village. Berix runs back to the vehicle, and when he sees that Kiina isn't following him, he goes over to the weapon and gets it. Gresh says excitedly that an Arena battle is about to start. The four Glatorian enter the village. Metus greets them, and tells Ackar that he is "too late". Just then, the cloth is pulled back, and the tall figures of Vastus and Tarix can be seen. Tarix jumps out and fires a Thornax, but Vastus jumps up and the Thornax explodes behind him. Vastus fires, but Tarix dodges easily. They both fire, and the Thornax hit each other and explode. They both throw their launchers aside. Yelling battle cries, they locked blades, clashing. Vastus pushed Tarix over the edge of the battle ground. Vastus, holding his spear upside-down, jumps over as well, preparing to slice Tarix. Tarix grabbed onto the edge of the blade and flung Vastus up. Tarix jumped up with both weapons. They locked blades again. At this point, Ackar jumps up and yells for them to stop. Vastus and Tarix let him speak. When he still doesn't get the crowds attention, he demonstrates his fire powers, and tells Tarix to give his weapon to Mata Nui. Tarix flings his weapon up, asking Mata Nui what he was going to do. Mata Nui told them he was going to show him the power he already possesed. Mata Nui then transforms Tarix's weapon. The villages then agree to unite, on the condition that the Glatorian stay and protect them. Ackar asks Mata Nui to join them, and Mata Nui agrees. The four Glatorian then join hands yelling "We fight, together!" This time, everyone cheers. As Ackar is practicing his fire powers, Metus hurries up to him and says that Berix and Kiina are gone. Raanu begs them not to leave the Agori defenseless, so Mata Nui decides to go alone. Ackar meets Mata Nui on top of a cliff, providing him with the route to Roxtus. He attempts to strike at Mata Nui, and Mata Nui steadily blocks this time. Ackar applauded him, saying that he had learnt well. Later, a huge number of Agori and Ackar, Tarix, Vastus and Gresh appear at Roxtus to see Mata Nui, Kiina and Berix surrounded by Skrall. They join them, after he gives Kiina her trident and Berix a Skrall shield. They jump off a ledge, but when Berix jumps, he land on the back of a Rock Steed. The Steed goes crazy and kicks all the Bone Hunters that try to restrain it. A Bone Hunter comes from behind, but Berix spread his hands in victory, and the Bone Hunter gets slammed by the shield. The six Glatorian are fighting against fifty times as more Skrall. However, Mata Nui gets an idea that turns the tide of battle. He goes back to his team, and tells them to put their weapons to his. They combine powers and blast out a rainbow ray of energy. The Skrall and Bone Hunters that are still conscious pick themselves up and run away. The Skrall were now scattered. They go back to Tesara, where they see the pieces of every village being united to form a Mega-City. They are back on the cliff, where Mata Nui names Ackar as the first ever Mega-City leader. They see pieces of an arm, supposedly belonging to another robot that once ruled Bara Magna. Berix then takes out a coin, and on it is a picture of a gigantic robot and the other side is the Skrall shield symbol. Mata Nui says that it isn't a symbol, it's a map, and that it's his duty to find out where it leads. But this time, he isn't alone. He was captain of the defence force and fought against the Skrall in Roxtus. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix later traveled with Mata Nui to find his destiny, but they let Mata Nui go alone after they were ambushed by a small group of Skrall and Berix got hit by a Thornax. Afterwards, Ackar and Kiina defeated Sahmad, warning him to give up his slavery business, and also united with the other Glatorian to defeat the Teridax robot that invaded their world. Ackar and the other Glatorian quickly thought up of a plan and fired Thornax at Teridax in an attempt to distract him from Mata Nui. The effort failed, and Teridax fired his lasers at them, causing and explosion that scattered the Glatorian. Hundreds of Rahkshi began pouring out of a hatch in the Teridax robot and Ackar and the other Glatorian engaged in battle with the Rahkshi, delaying them from fighting the robot. He then witnessed Mata Nui going dormant in the Ignika, and is now living on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Though a powerful warrior, Ackar has developed a confidence problem. Ackar himself attributes it to old age. Still, he is an incredible fighter, and a good tactician. Ackar is one of the top Glatorian on Bara Magna, and he has won the Grand tournament several times. Ackar's friendship with Mata Nui rekindled his fighting spirit, and he had gained his old strength back. Tools Ackar carried a Flame Sword, and also wielded a Thornax Launcher. He also has a specific shield that he uses in the Arena at times. He also has a large collection of shields. After the Ignika touched the Flame Sword, it changed its shape and Ackar gained the elemental power of fire. Trivia *Ackar was voiced by Jim Cummings in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Set Information Ackar was released as one of the canister sets in the summer of 2009 as set 8985. He contains 55 pieces including a Thornax Launcher, Thornax, and life counter for use in the BIONICLE Action Figure Game. Appearances *The Crossing (Not Mentioned by Name) *Glatorian Legends Promo Animation *Comic 3: A Hero Reborn *Comic 4: Before the Storm *Comic 5: Valley of Fear *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Glatorian Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Thornax Users